


Teaching

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Read the tags.Sometimes we need a mother's touch





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too much of a bitch to post with my user-name.
> 
> And I in no way condone underage sex. This is FICTION. Keep it FICTION.

Grace huffed, rubbing her exposed pussy as she sat on the living-room couch.

Her legs were spread wide, knees pointed up while she tried everything to please herself.

"Having trouble?"

Grace jumped, looking up at her mother, Jane.

"Yeah... It's just, nothing's working! And it's starting to hurt." Grace groaned, moving her hand away from her swollen pussy.

Jane hummed in understanding, moving closer to her daughter.

"Have you tried toys?"

Grace flushed. "I'm twelve Mom, where am I gonna get a fu-fricking sex toy?"

Jane raised a brow. "Well you could have just asked for me to buy you something. Like for your birthday or christmas."

Grace shrugged. "I guess you're right. But I just wanted to be able to make myself cum without something like that."

Jane hummed and nodded. "I understand. So, how about I teach you."

Grace looked back up at her mother. "Wha-Really!?"

Jane giggled, taking her daughter's hand and leading her into her bedroom.

"We'll start off small, then I'll pull out my vibrator. Take off the rest of your clothes."

Grace bounced in excitement, stripping down.

"Lay on the bed."

Grace did as told.

"Here, spread your legs. Good. now do it like this."

Jane laid down between her daughter's legs, rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

Grace moaned, throwing her head back. "How're you doing that!?"

"You have to be slow and gentle at first, and preferably dripping wet."

After a few minutes of that, Grace heard a buzzing.

Looking down, she saw her mother with a purple bullet, which she quickly identified as her vibrator.

She recognized it from all the times Jane walked around the house naked, with it buzzing away in her pussy.

Without warning, Jane shoved it into her daughter's virgin hole.

A scream of pleasure came from Grace, as she almost immediately hit climax as a result.

Jane grinned, lazily pulling the vibrator out, and popped it into her mouth, sucking off her daughter's cum.

A week later, Grace's own vibrator came in the mail. Afterwards, both women almost always walked around the house naked, riding their vibrators.

Grace panted, leaning against her equally wrecked mother as the two used each other for balance as the vibrators brought them to another orgasm.


End file.
